Blood and Gunsmoke
by Jadecoyote
Summary: The landing of the ships upon the sandy desert. Two boys journey to their destinies. They would not be alone on this trip of fate. What part of the tale was not told? What became of the plants? could one change their fate? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Gunsmoke

Jadecoyote

Rated: T (Maybe M in the future, depends)

Authors Note; I have had this in my head for a long time but I didn't know where to start. I know how this story is going to go. Its been in my head for seven years. This is just the beginning. Its not much but I had to start somewhere. I don't own Trigun, not even the donuts he eats. Read and Review!

The red lights of the ship flickered on and off as the ship moved through space. Inside the crew of the Project Seed ship was waiting for the new future ahead of them. Rem crossed the dining area and sat by the two young boys after getting food. The blonde haired, green eyed one, Vash smiling dotingly on the woman who had saved him and his brother's life. Knives leaned back a bit and closed his eyes for a moment as the light bounced off his short sliced hair he had done himself.

"If the planet is favorable in conditions we will be able to make a new start, learning from our mistakes" Rem said in her usual cheerful tone of voice. The captain Joey crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a smile, finding her beliefs hopeful, though secretly he knew they were idealists. Joey tried to have hope in these beliefs, though his own mind questioned the validity of it.

"Will we really be able to build a beautiful and livable place, Rem?" Vash inquired innocently and gave her a curious expression. Steve one of the technicians scoffed and stabbed his fork into one of his pork chops bitterly, letting out a scoff. Mary and Rowen looked at Steve for a moment, hoping he wouldn't say anything. Rem didn't seem to notice as she gave Vash a wide smile. "We will try to succeed in this Vash. You and Knives are a sign that the future is possible" she replied without hesitation.

"Do you really believe that crap? Those two aren't a sign at all. They are monsters, can't you see that? They will destroy us in the end" Steve voiced in his arrogant, and drunken tone. Mary cringed as she sat and gave him an annoyed expression.

"How can you say such a thing Steve? These two came to us from heaven." Rem said without raising her voice, though her tone said all of it. Vash looked on with a frown on his lips. Each insult thrown to him hurt him as if he was stricken, though his brother tried to cheer him up each time. Instead of looking at the man that insulted his very being, Knives stared at the glass before him, brow knitted in concentration. Ever since himself and Vash were brought onto the ship they were seen as unwelcome guests. Because it was obvious that they were different due to their fast grown in a year, and high intelligence they were seen as less then human. Of course Knives knew that they weren't human it didn't seem fair that he was considered a monster. Instead he saw himself more superior then those on this ship. Rem seemed like an idealistic fool who speaks in aggravating logic. Vash like a doting animal ate up each word that she spoke. It annoyed Knives very much, but there wasn't much he could do, yet. Excusing himself from the table he didn't speak a word to the others as he left the dining area. Vash's attention was pulled to his brother as he wondered where he was going.

Knives let a sigh pass over his lips as the doors sighed as they opened. Entering the Plant Room he looked around the dimly lit enclosure. Usually Steve would turn the plants to make sure they had the nutrients they needed to serve as vegetation for humans when they woke up. This disgusted Knives at the thought of his brothers and sisters being gorged by human, leeching off their bodies. His boots clicked against the metal grates as he moved down the aisles of plants. One of them always caught his eye. It was not a food plant, but one of the flowering plants that was saved for its rarity. In Earth's history the plants were being cut down and going into extinction. One of them was this flowering being that always stopped Knives in his tracks. Just seeing it brought a smile to his lips as he extended his hand and touched the glass.

"How are you today? I hope you are well. You are the only one I can talk to. My brother has been sucked into their idealistic beliefs. I want to save him, but it might be too late. Vash is becoming more and more attached to that woman and each word she speaks poisons him against me." He said and let out a deep sigh. Knives cared about his brother but things seemed to be changing quickly. Yesterday his brother had attacked him after he had killed the spider in the recreation room. He couldn't understand why Vash did not see things his way, and to top it off that woman brainwashed him into believing such things. It frustrated him to the point of madness. Leaning his head against the glass he closed his eyes enjoying the coolness on his forehead. "Tell me what to do," he murmured, grasping for answers. Suddenly his mind wandered and it came to him. Steve was an obstacle that had to be removed from the board as well as the others. As he stood there by the plant enclosed in glass a plan started to form.

They had held a council and Steve had been charged with raping Mary, and Rowen had testified as witness as to seeing Steve go into Mary's room. Steve was known for his drunken disorder in the past, but nothing could prepare anyone for this. Rem had argued that they should hear his side of the story seeing the man's desperate words that he was innocent of the crime. Instead of listening to Rem he had been frozen and in it was planned that when they landed that he would be put on trial for his crime. What was not realized was that Knives using his strange abilities had orchestrated this whole thing. Rowen already caving to Knives's control had proposed to Mary after confessing to rerouting the cords and pipes in Steve's freezing capsule so he would never wake up. This had horrified Mary and it was not lifted by the proposal of marriage offered to her. Out of rage due to the rejection, Rowen killed Mary. Very quickly things started to unravel as the shots had been fired and Rem tried to reason with Rowen who threatened to shoot Knives, realizing that it was his doing. Rem blindly protected Knives and Joey had no choice pressing the button to cause Rowen to be sucked out into space. Joey had thought that Rowen was going to shoot Rem and did what he thought was right. Knives finished him off and re-routed the ships. Below them was a desert planet that Rem had put so much hope in.

"Rem please don't go!" Vash tearfully begged as he was pushed into the escape pod. Rem looked at him as the door started to close. "It's going to be alright Vash." She tried to reassure him, but he tried to push his way forward.

"Vash take care of Knives" was the last thing Rem said to Vash as the escape pod closed and shot out of the ship. Vash clawed his fingers into the glass as the propulsion pushed him away from the woman he cared about and loved. Knives leaned back closing his eyes for a moment, a grin spreading over his lips. The grin turned into a smile, the smile into a sadistic wide smile, and then finally he started to laugh. Vash turned to him tears streaking down his cheeks and his eyes wide.

"I will never understand humans and their worthless desire to sacrifice themselves for others. How terribly flawed" Knives said in a jovial tone of voice. "You did this, to Rem, the crew, you did all of this" Vash replied, his voice shaking to the point he could barely form the words. Knives was candid in confessing his sins with great glee at it as well. Vash's twin did not only murder the crew, but he also confessed to re-routing the ships with the sleeping people to crash upon the planet below, wilts the plant ships would be fine. As Vash sobbed for the last of Rem, Knives found his triumph cut short by the fact that Rem had undid what he attempted, saving the people. They didn't know how long they had been falling slowly toward the planet, but the booster went off making a hissing noise, slowing their progress. When they hit the sandy desert all was quiet. Reaching out Knives pushed at the door making a soft noise, knowing his brother was in no condition to move from the impact. Prying it open he hit the ground hard and gasped for air, chest aching. Getting to his feet quickly he took in the sight of his new surroundings. Red streaks ran across the night sky as the human and plant ships landed around the planet. After a few moments Vash crawled feebly out of the escape pod, stricken by grief. Hitting the ground he pressed his head against the ground murmuring Rem's name in sorrow. As Knives gazed upon the sky one of the plant ships streaked across the sky, blue flames coming from the side of it. As it approached the planet it started to shake and come apart.

Forty miles away the plant ship crashed upon the planet just like the escape pod had. The hatches of the door had broken, and the glass that held the plant had started to splinter. The atmosphere of the planet upon entry and the heat from it had caused a rapid change in the plant within it. The molecules were separated and changing as the glass broke. The water within the huge ship sloshed and leaked out mingled with a green fluid. The plant inside seemed to spring to life and mutate with the radiation of the atmosphere. Warmed by the entry it started to change rapidly. The form started to change from botanist being to something else all together. The pod's door squealed on its hinges till it fell open, glass crashing around it and particles of sand dusted the air. Whatever was inside caused the craft to move slightly. Suddenly a soft noise was heard and what looked like a human hand reached out the open hatch, clawing at the sand under it.

(TO BE CONTINUED OF COURSE)


	2. Coming to Terms

Coming to Terms

Jadecoyote

Rated: T+-M

(Author's Note: Wow I have been busy lately. I saw your reviews and I am so thankful for the criticism which is kind of shocking since usually I hate to hear when I do something wrong. I will try to improve, but I am hard headed and set in my writing ways. Really, I am thankful though. I am writing this from an idea over a long time since I first saw Trigun. Thanks for the support. I think I got the timeline right, but don't yell at me if its off.

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

One hundred some years had passed since the ship called Project Seed had landed upon the planet of Gunsmoke. This change in the history of man had gone unnoticed and undocumented by the people who inhabited the desert planet. No one had truly lived that long to recall the times of passing except the three strange beings who were foreign to even the inhabitance. There was barely any life that walked this rogue planet except the humans and the laboring beasts. The suns that day blazed in the sky, high in the heavens and shining upon the planet. During this time two twin brothers were once again at odds with each other over a man who had been killed, the last connection to a woman Vash once loved. Another story meanwhile was going on miles away in small city called December where the dusty form of a woman walked toward the orphanage. The sand swirled around her ankles as she held tight a pair of leather reins in her fingertips. The woman was wrapped in a brown cloak that was tattered and weather beaten.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew her  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Nicholas Wolfwood stood leaning against the building, his eyes narrowing as she approached. His left hand slid down to touch the small gun on his belt, fingertips twitching slightly. The children of this orphanage were his to protect, it was his charge to protect these kids. The usually traveling priest felt guilty all the times he left the children to seek out money, leaving them vulnerable to the elements and bad guys. The woman was clutching the tattered piece of cloth around her body so she didn't look dangerous, but he was never sure.

"Are you alright miss?" Wolfwood said letting the lit cigarette drop from his lips. With his free hand he pushed himself from the wall and started to approach her. The woman took a few more steps them seemed to stop cautiously. She was swaying slightly and seemed confused. As she got closer he noticed her crystalline blue eyes, and unusually long flaxen hair. The expression the woman was giving him seemed so sad. Other then the cloak she seemed to have lost her clothing which made him think that she had been attacked by someone.

"I am looking for someone, but I am so lost" she said in a hurried tone. Wolfwood reached his hand out cautiously and put it on her shoulder, steering her into the orphanage. These were very unusual circumstances indeed.

"Did someone attack you or something?" He pressed trying to make sure she was indeed alright, but gave her a weary expression when she did not answer.

"I am looking for someone. A man with blonde hair and is very tall. I have been searching for him for over a hundred years" she replied finally, not exactly answering his question. Taking a seat by the fire the children just stared at the woman with curiosity. All of this seemed all to coincidental to Wolfwood, but he could not place it.

"Anyway what is your name? I am Nicholas Wolfwood and I care for these children" he introduced and quickly got the woman something to eat, thinking next he would have to find her something to wear.

"My name…its Sukima" she whispered almost inaudibly.

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Sukima smiled faintly at the man before her finding him very kind and easy on the eyes. Her attention moved to a small girl holding a doll watching her with fascination. Coming forward the little one offered the doll to her.

"My name is Julia and this is Mary. Will you be our friend?" the girl asked and smiled widely showing a gap between her teeth where she had lost a tooth.

"I haven't really had friends before, but I will if he will let me" she said and turned her head looking back at Wolfwood. Nicholas blushed and laughed nervously.

"Ah ha sure I guess. I could use help around here" he said and scratched the back of his head seeing the kids start to come closer to this strange woman, Sukima. The priest thought that perhaps in the scheme of things that this woman had a place in the mix.

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

(okay I know its not the best but I could write one hundred chapters on the little things. This story kind of skips around in time, but it will all come together and fit into the events of Trigun. I have been writing for many years and refuse to Mary-sue anything. Trust me it will all make sense in the end)


End file.
